KH: Akuroku
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: A roleplay my friend and I were doing, I don't really have a summary for this...I can say it contains Axel/Roxas...the characters are a bit OC...don't flame...stuff like that. The suck summary only makes you want to read it more..*attempting to hypnotize*
1. Chapter 1

******This was a roleplay I did with my friend. It's where we ended yesterday since I passed out XD So the chapters will be updated by the day I finish them.**

* * *

Axel was humming lightly, as well as twirling his charkracades. He had no missions and was pacing around, walking to and fro, thinking, 'No missions from Saix...I'm getting irritated..' Of course, Axel was growing more bored and bored by the minute. Zexion had just walked by and was acting like a fucking mind-reader when he replied to Axel's thoughts.

"Maybe you don't deserve a mission,"

This made Axel more irritated. "What, did YOU get one, Mr. Wonderful?"

This made Zexion laugh a bit. "Of course I did, I'm perfect~ See ya lazy!" before walking away.

"Why, you-Ugh...Emo boys.." Axel whispered under his breath. Of course, Roxas-who had been there the whole time-just happened to hear this.

"Don't judge him, Axel. If he's emo, then you're a pyromaniac." Roxas replied nonchalantly.

"And YOU'RE Jesse McCartney." This was amusing to Axel.

"Shut up about that!" Roxas said with a growing blush.

"Oh? So I struck a nerve?" Axel laughed.

"You're being mean, Axel." Roxas pouted.

"Sorry, Roxie." Axel said after chuckling a bit.

"I don't call you Axie or something, so why do you insist on calling me Roxie? Or...Jesse McCartney?" Roxas was now pouting.

"Because, it's funny to see you freak out, Roxas." Axel said calmly.

Roxas groaned. "Do you have anything else to do all day other than make me freak out?

Axel groaned. "No! That's why I'm so irritated." This made Roxas burst out laughing. Just then, Larxene decided to walk in.

"Well, what do we have here?" Larxene said with a smile.

"Hello, Larxene." Axel disdainfully replied.

"Hi, Larxene." Roxas said calmly. He never did have too much of a problem with Larxene, as he would always steer clear of her.

"How are my two favorite outcasts?" Larxene said with an obnoxious chuckle.

"We're not outcasts!" Roxas shouted. He never did defend himself, so this was some improvement.

"That's what they all say~" Larxene said.

"Larxene...just leave.." Axel said. He seemed very angry now, full of rage and all. This made Roxas a bit anxious.

"Not even Axel is an outcast." Roxas replied to Larxene, ignoring Axel for some reason.

"You can contradict all you want, but you can't deny the truth." Larxene waved them off before walking away.

"I'm going to kill her one day.." Axel said.

"I'll help." Roxas replied.

"Please do...Xemnas won't like it, though." Axel told his little buddy friend.

"Who cares? She's a bitch and deserves it." Roxas said. He seemed angry as well.

"Alright then, it's settled..." Axel said.

"Don't tell me we're really gonna kill her.." Roxas said quickly. He was more frightened now than angry.

Axel looked at Roxas. "Oh yes we are.." he then got right in his face. "And you can't get out of it now..."

"B-But Axel, I think that's kinda illegal.." Roxas said quickly.

"They won't notice; I mean, we're Nobodies..." Axel stared seriously at Roxas.

"Yea, I guess you're right...which is a first.." Roxas said quietly.

"So, you're in?" Axel asked.

"Fine.." Roxas whispered.

Axel then started to laugh. "You were really going to do it?"

"You mean you were just kissing? I was scared to death, Axel!" Roxas shouted at his friend.

"Of course I was kidding! I would never drag you down with me." Axel told him.

"Sure, you wouldn't." Roxas said.

"I would." Axel said, sticking his tongue out.

"My point exactly." Roxas said, though he now smiled.

Axel then ruffled Roxas` gravity defying hair, much to his annoyance.

"Hey! That's my hair!" Roxas shouted.

"Yeah, so? Ew, it's sticky...Hair gel? Little Roxie uses HAIR GEL?" Axel began to laugh.

"Shut up! I have to use something to make it stick up like it does." Roxas said with a growing blush.

"How cute!" Axel laughed more.

"Well what about you? Don't you have to use something on your hair?" Roxas asked. He stared at Axel, his blush continuing to grow.

"Nope!" Axel grinned largely.

Roxas then began to pout. "Not fair.."

"Go wash that stuff out of your hair; it's not good for you." Axel said. How caring, Roxas thought.

"My hair will go down, though." He argued.

"Hey-the wet look is in." Axel said.

"Not for me, the only thing I got going for me is my hair." Roxas said.

"Psh-Naw! You got so much more!" Axel shouted.

"That's a lie, you know people only like me because my hair sticks up."

"Or another thing that sticks up..."

"Axel!" Roxas shouted. His blush grew more than Roxas and Axel thought it could.

"I mean the keyblade!" Axel shouted with a smirk.

"Yeah, okay.." Roxas said quietly.

"I mean it." Axel said with fake tears in his eyes.

"Whatever, I can't get the gel out of my hair today. Maybe...next week." Roxas said with a smile.

"Nonsense! I'll help you!" Axel's smirk just grew more.

"R-Really, you don't have to." Roxas said with widened eyes.

Axel then grabbed onto his arm and pulled him into the showers. This made Roxas squirm and shouted.

"Axel!"

"Take off your cloak, already." Axel commanded. Xemnas also happened to be outside, working on paperwork.

"I don't want to get the gel out of my hair." Roxas said with a pout.

"Too bad! We're doing it anyway!" Axel shouted cheerfully.

"Fine." Roxas said, taking his cloak off. Axel turned on the water, taking his own cloak off. This made Roxas blush, his old blush having decreased a bit by now. Axel looked at him quietly.

"What is it, Roxas?" He asked.

"N-Nothing.."

"Oh. Kay~" Axel smiled. How oblivious, Roxas thought. His face was now redder than before, which was quite shocking.

"Now..." Axel said. He got the shampoo, pouring the white stuff on his hand. He then began to rub it through Roxas` hair.

This made the kid groan. "My hair.."

"Don't squirm so much and I won't have to pull so hard!" Axel said.

Xemnas looked at the bathroom door. His eyes widened a bit.

"But it's all white and gross. It feels sticky, too." Roxas whined a bit.

"That's because it's mixing." Axel said before rinsing Roxas` hair out.

Xemnas continued to do his work now. "And I thought I was 'Man-sex'.."

"Is it all out yet?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, it's gone." Axel said. He then slipped on soap and fell onto him. **(This was when my friend and I began to speak Spanish :D)**

Roxas` face began to heat up in a blush again. Though, this time his earlier blush had not decreased. So, now his face was redder than ever before.

"Gah, sorry, Roxie.." Axel apologized. **(Stopped speaking Spanish! :D)**

"I-It's alright.." Roxas said. He had completely forgotten about being called Roxie, and didn't really care anymore.

"I..I think my ankle's twisted..." Axel said.

"It is? Then what do we do?" Roxas was panicking by now.

"Call for help..?" He squirmed, their bodies rubbing against each other. This made Roxas groan a bit.

"L-Like just shout for help?" Roxas asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Axel said. He now had a hard-on and was blushing himself.

Roxas had gotten hard as well. "H-Help!" he said before moaning a bit.

"X-Xemnas! Z-Zexion! Someone!" Axel shouted before noticing Roxas` moan. "..?"

Zexion walked right outside of the bathroom, and saw Xemnas. "What's going on in there?"

Roxas blushed deeper. It was very hard on Roxas` face since now he could feel the heat emanating from it.

"I think they were doing the nasty...Now they appear to be stuck." Xemnas replied to the emo guy.

"H-Help..!" Axel shouted. He moved up, trying to reach the railing above them, his hardness rubbing against Roxas.

"Oh wow, wondering how that looks. Should I help them?" Zexion asked.

"A-Axel, d-d-don't do that~" Roxas moaned.

"...I don't suggest it..." Xemnas replied.

"S-Sorry...Ah...Just trying to let you up..." Axel said moving back down. "Augh...I-It feels..."

"Alright, then." Zexion then walked away.

"A-Axel.." Roxas moaned. Axel kept moving his shaft against Roxas`, slowly, grunting softly. This made Roxas moan out more and more.

"Ah..I..." Axel said, kissing Roxas` neck softly.

"A-Axel.." Roxas panted out.

Axel began to rub faster, sucking on his neck. This when when Roxas came.

"A-Already...?" Axel asked.

Roxas continued to blush. "I-I don't know w-why.."

"Hmnh...W-Well, we should probably get you cleaned off..." Axel said.

"Your ankle is still hurt." Roxas said.

"I know..." Axel rolled onto his back. He was still hard from the earlier events. "But you're all sticky again."

"Do you want me to take care of that?" Roxas asked. He was eyeing Axel's hard on.

"Huh?" Axel asked. His face then went pink. "Ah, just get cleaned off, kid."

"Are you sure?" Roxas asked.

"Y-Yeah." Axel said. It was obvious to Roxas that the other was lying, so he then said, "Let me take care of it." Before they knew it, Roxas had Axel's shaft in his mouth like he had seen in all of the magazines that he sneaked from Larxene. Except the people with the cocks in their mouths were girls.

Axel then sweatdropped and gasped. "R-Roxas.." Roxas sucked and licked at it, making Axel curled his fingers into Roxas` hair, moaning softly.

"That feels nice.." Axel bobbed Roxas` head up and down it while, while thrusting into the boy's mouth. Basically, he was fucking his mouth. "I-I'm gonna..." Roxas began to suck the tip gently. Axel cringed and shuddered before cumming. Roxas swallowed all of the mini-Axels. He had also read that.

Axel was blushing madly. "All better." Roxas said with a smile.

"Y-Yeah.." Axel said quietly.

"Now, let's focus on getting your ankle better." Roxas said.

"Right...Now that you're up, go get help.." Axel said.

"Alright." Roxas walked out to see Xemnas. "You were here the whole time?"

Indeed..." Xemnas said, looking up from his paperwork.

"You couldn't have tried to HELP?"

"I know what you two were doing in there..." Xemnas said staring at him.

Roxas then blushed. "W-We weren't doing that until the e-end and i-it wasn't supposed to end up l-like that.." Roxas said.

"Mnh..It never does, young one.." Xemnas said.

"I'm not that young. Will you just help Axel out, I think he sprained his ankle."

"Alright..." Xemnas stood up. "Get your clothes on, boy."

Roxas hadn't noticed in his flurry of rushing that he had forgotten to put his cloak on. With being told this, he quickly found his cloak on put it on. Xemnas went into the restroom and came out with Axel. Roxas watched was limping badly.

"It appears to be more than a sprain." Xemnas said.

"It's broken?" Roxas shouted.

"I believe so." Xemnas looked down. "Not too badly, though." Xemnas said.

"Roxas..." Axel said.

"It's good that it's not too bad.." Roxas said quietly.

"Right...Now, get him to his room. I will fetch his clothes." Xemnas said. Roxas had nodded quickly and helped Axel to his room.

"Sorry, little guy.." Axel said.

"Why are you sorry?" Roxas asked. He had even completely forgotten about the 'little guy' comment.

"Exploiting you like that.." Axel said.

"It was an accident.." Roxas said.

"Yeah..My fault.." Axel whispered.

"How do you know it wasn't my fault?" Roxas asked.

"I doubt you manipulated all of this on purpose." Axel said with a bit of a chuckle.

"I could have put that soap there." Roxas said simply.

"Well, did you? Did you really want me that badly?" Axel asked.

"Maybe.."

Axel chuckled a bit, laying on his bed. Roxas smiled.

"Ugh...My ankle.."

"I'm sorry.." Roxas then frowned.

"It's all good." Axel said.

"Your ankle's hurt. It really is my fault because if I didn't have stupid hair gel in my hair, you wouldn't have wanted to wash it out." Roxas said.

* * *

**It's not meant to be that good, so don't hate on it. Also, the characters are OC because I know almost nothing about Kingdom Hearts, though of course my friend does XD Review good reviews! Or...they'll get pissed on. That's right, pissed on...by my baby giraffe..**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter's kinda hot. XD With the beeps that are in here while Axel talks, I have no idea what they mean, so don't ask. Seriously, I didn't ask my friend, and she didn't tell me. It's safe to assume it's dirty XD**

* * *

_"Your ankle's hurt. It really is my fault because if I didn't have stupid hair gel in my hair, you wouldn't have wanted to wash it out." Roxas said._

"Ah, Roxie...Heheheh.." Axel said, ruffling Roxas` hair. This made Roxas blush. "I should probably rest for a bit. You go ask about missions, okay?"

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Axel replied.

"I don't want to leave you by yourself." Roxas said.

"But you hate being bored...Go, I'll be fine." Axel said, smiling a bit.

"Alright..if you really think so, I guess.." Roxas said to walk out. He then bumped into Lexaeus. Lexaeus looked down at him, and he started with walk away with a harrumph. This made Roxas growl, which was something he had never done before.

"Inferior child..." Lexaeus said.

"Am not!" Roxas argued. This made Lexaeus hit him with his weird sword thingy. Roxas brought out the keyblade, and Lexaeus shook his head.

"No fighting, you two." Vexen said shaking his finger. "Tempers, tempers~"

"He started it!" Roxas shouted.

"Be that as it may, no need for this quarrel~" Vexen replied. This made Roxas pout.

Vexen stared. "No, none of that. Wretched boy." He waved them off and walked away.

"Why does everyone think I'm bad?" Roxas shouted.

"The keyblade..." Saix said-appearing out of nowhere like they all seem to do.

"Who cares about the stupid keyblade?" Roxas asked.

"We need it to collect hearts...So we can become whole, Roxas...We need you...And the others...They are...jealous." Saix said-very over-dramatically.

"They don't have to be mean to me every time I walk near them just because they're jealous over something like that." Roxas said.

"They seem to think the opposite, now don't they?"

"Yeah, I guess.."

"Prove them wrong." Saix said, staring at the moon.

"...Alright.." Roxas said. Dramatic as shit, he thought to himself. "I gotta go back to Axel now, I want to make sure he's alright." Roxas said, walking back to Axel.

Axel was in his room, trying to snap his ankle back into place.

"Axel! That could hurt you more than help!" Roxas shouted, stopping him.

"Huh? R-Roxas.." Axel said.

"You shouldn't do that, you could hurt yourself more, Axel. It's not good."

Axel smirked a bit, and ruffled Roxas` now deflated hair. "You're cute." he then snapped his ankle back into place and yelled.

"Axel! I told you not to do that!" Roxas shouted at Axel.

"S-Sorry...But now it can heal quicker, right?" the flaming red-head gave a shaky thumbs up.

"Axel, not you're hurt even more than you were before..what do I do now?"

"Chakracades. Bring them to me. We're going on a mission, whether Saix likes it or not." Axel said.

"No, Axel, you're too hurt to go on a mission, and we weren't given one anyway."

"We'll take Larxene's then!" Axel argued.

"Axel, please, you're hurt!" Axel then stood up and stumbled. Roxas quickly laid him back down on the bed.

"No!" He shouted.

"Oh, so you're large and in charge all of the sudden?" Roxas asked.

"While you're hurt, yes!"

This made Axel chuckle a bit. "Alright, alright. Now get off, Roxie." he said still laughing. Roxas got off. "Stay in bed."

"Alright, I will." Axel said, though it was obvious to Roxas that he was lying.

"You'll make me really sad if you get hurt again.." Roxas said.

"I know, I know...Geez, and I thought _you_ were the kid." This made Roxas laugh a bit. "...Xemnas still hasn't returned with my clothes..."

Meanwhile, Xemnas was running around in the showers in circles, cloak sprawled across his face. "WHERE IS THE LIGHT?"

"I wonder what happened to him.." Roxas said.

"Go find out! I need my clothes..it's freezing in here." Axel said.

"I can't find the door! Zexion, aide me!" Xemnas shouted.

"Alright, I'll go find out." Roxas said. He walked to the showers. "Oh hell.."

Should I?, Zexion thought. "Alright," he said, taking the cloak of Xemnas` face.

Xemnas ruffled his hair to his awesome due before smirking at them. "Thank you, Zexion. Roxas, hello."

"How did that even happen?" Roxas asked.

"I'm not very coordinated..." Xemnas replied.

"Alright, well, Axel needs his clothes.." Roxas said.

"Right..." Xemnas said. He took the cloak from Zexion and gave it to Roxas. Roxas then walked back and gave Axel the cloak.

"Awesome! Thank, Roxie!" Axel said with a grin,

Roxas smiled. "You're welcome." Axel then hugged him in which Roxas blushed and hugged him back. Axel then smiled childishly.

"You're such a child. Why do people call me the kid when you act like a kid?" Roxas asked.

"Because you _are_ a child." Axel said. His eyes then widened. "Oh my God...you're a child...and we...we..."

"We what?" Roxas asked.

"I'm a pedophile!" Axel shouted.

"Oh...About time he admitted it." Xigbar said.

"You're not a...what's a pedophile..?" Roxas asked.

"We were all waiting for it." Demyx said.

"A man who likes kids..." Axel replied.

"Let's get that cake out." Xigbar said.

"Well, there are a lot of men that like kids, if not why would any have kids with women?" Roxas asked.

"Alright!" Demyx shouted with a smile.

"I mean sexually!" Axel shouted.

Xigbar took the ice cream cake out of the freezer.

"Oh..well you're not a pedophile!" Roxas shouted, obviously in denial.

"Cake!" Demyx cheered.

"But I want to rip your** bleep** by **bleeping** and **bleeping** so **bleep** that I **bleep** in your **bleep**." Axel said.

Xigbar took the regular cake out.

Roxas` eyes widened.

"Give me the cake." Demyx said seriously.

Axel pulled Roxas close and kissed him.

"No." Xigbar said playfully.

Roxas wrapped his arms around him.

"PLEASE!" Demyx begged.

Axel put his hands on his waist.

"You can get a piece in a minute!" Xigbar shouted opening the door to Axel's room.

Roxas looked at the now opened door with a deer in headlights look.

"When he said pedophile, I thought he meant a straight one. Well, psh-as if!"

"Shut up!" Axel shouted, his face engulfed in a scarlet color. Roxas hid his face in his hands.

"Well, well, well~" Demyx said.

"Looks like Axel's **flaming** now!" Xigbar said in a bad pun.

Axel then proceeded to growl.

Demyx laughed a bit. "That's kinda funny." He said with a bad sense of humor.

"Did you want to do something other than tease Axel?" Roxas asked. He was no longer covering his face anymore.

"Actually, yes. Here's a pedo-cake." Xigbar said.

"Pedo-cake?" Roxas asked.

"Yup." Xigbar said. He held up a cake with pedobear on it.

"They make cakes specifically for pedophiles?" Roxas asked.

"THey're hard to get, but yes." Xigbar replied.

"That's...pedophilist!" Roxas shouted.

"Pedophilia is illegal, Roxie-boy." Xigbar said with a chuckle.

"It is? And don't call me that!" Roxas shouted.

"In fact it is, Roxie-boy." Xigbar said, ignoring Roxas` last remark.

"Why didn't anyone ever tell me about that? And what the hell did I say about calling me Roxie-boy?"

"Didn't think you liked Axel like that. We figured you'd go for the higher-ups." Xigbar replied.

"And why would I do that?" Roxas asked.

"Better treatment. How do you think Demyx is still alive?"

"That's gross.." Roxas said.

"HEY!" Demyx shouted.

Xigbar laughed. "As if!"

"Axel, how's your ankle feeling?" Roxas asked, ignoring Xigbar and Demyx now.

"It's fine.." Axel said.

"Are you sure? You're not in any pain are you?" Roxas asked.

"Just a little," Axel said.

"I don't like it when you feel pain. I think if you sleep you should feel better." Roxas said.

"But I'm not tired..." Axel said childishly.

"You should sleep anyway. Just try." Roxas said.

"Alright..." Axel said rolling over.

Roxas smiled a bit. Xigbar then handed Roxas a slice of cake.

"Cake!" Roxas smiled childishly and quickly ate it.

"Demyx stole the rest of it, so that's all you get." Xigbar said.

"Don't care, it was enough." Roxas replied.

"Okay."

"Hey..why are pedophiles illegal? I mean..what's so bad about them?" Roxas asked.

"...Sometimes...They rape little ones..." Xigbar said in a sudden serious mode. "As if-some are too young and die from ripping."

"Why would they do that? Why not find someone who's young, but likes them back?" Roxas asked.

"It's a dominance thing." Xigbar answered.

"That's stupid." Roxas said.

"I think so, too."

"I don't think Axel would ever do something like that. What would make him a pedophile anyway?" Roxas asked more.

"Well, liking a thirteen year old boy, for instance."

"Well...I don't think he's a pedophile. I mean...I'm a teenager now..so that's different than me being a little kid." Roxas said.

"But you're still a young'un." Xigbar said.

"I don't thik it matters. I really like him.." Roxas said.

"Mnh, okay. But don't go out into the human world and be all Lovey-Dovey. As if they won't notice."

"Why would anyone care? He has my consent to do whatever he wants, so it shouldn't matter. Right..?"

"I guess..."

"I don't know why other people care so much.." Roxas said.

"Children are supposed to be innocent." Xigbar said.

"I don't think it's possible for me to be innocent with being near all of you guys." Roxas said.

"Psh-As if!"

Roxas then began to laugh. "Well, I have a mission to get to-see ya 'round," Xigbar said, walking out.

Roxas then laid with Axel in the bed. Axel was fake snoring. Roxas laughed. "I know you're awake."

"Good!" Axel said, rolling over, then kissing Roxas` head.

"I-I love you.." Roxas whispered with a happy smile.

"Huh? Whassat?" Axel asked.

"Olive juice.." Roxas said quickly with a blush.

"I love olive juice!" Axel smirked.

Axel rolled onto Roxas. The thirteen-year-old then kissed him. Axel kissed back, deepening the kiss. Roxas then moaned a bit. Axel hugged him close. "I-I love you," Roxas said. It was definitely in hearing range of Axel.

"What..? L-Love?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded quietly. Axel smiled brightly, which made Roxas blush. The older man then proceeded to kiss the nape of the teens neck. Roxas gasped softly and Axel then became hard. At the same time, Roxas got hard as well, and bit his lip while Axel grinned.

"A-Axel.."

"Hmnh~? Yes?" Axel asked, licking at Roxas` chest.

"A-Ah.."

Axel unzipped his cloak slowly.

"F-Faster.." Roxas gulped, whining a bit.

"I don't think so..~"

"I need you.." Roxas said squirming a bit.

"Where?" Axel asked. He licked his shaft playfully.

"E-Everywhere.." Roxas moaned out.

Axel smirked and played with Roxas` nipples.

"Axel!~" Roxas moaned. Axel nipped at the nips. Roxas panted.

"God, I'm so hard, Roxas..." Axel chuckled a bit.

"Then let's hurry and have sex." Roxas groaned and kissed Axel.

"But this is so much fun~" Axel kissed Roxas back.

Roxas whimpered. "It sticks up so much it hurts.."

"Really...?" Axel asked. Roxas sniffled and nodded. "Well...position yourself, then."

Roxas did so with a blush and Axel toyed with his member.

"A-Axel.."

"Hmnh~?"

"I love you so much.."

**(We started talking about doujinshi)**

"I love you too..." Axel then slid himself inside of Roxas.

Roxas moaned and whimpered...at the same time.

"Are you okay, Roxas?" Axel asked.

Roxas nodded. "I-I'm fine.."

"Alright..." Axel started at a slow place, whilst stroking him. Roxas moaned and his whimpers slowly decreased. "So tight..."

"A-Axel.." Roxas panted.

Axel began to go harder and deeper.

"F-Faster.." Roxas said.

"Oh, so you like it?" Axel asked. He began to go faster, his ankle beginning to hurt.

"A-Axel!" Roxas shouted, oblivious to Axel's pain.

"Gah..Roxas..." Axel stroked Roxas while doing it.

"A-A-Axel.." Roxas panted more.

"Yes~?" Axel began to go deeper.

"I-I love you so fucking much.." Roxas moaned.

"Good," Axel played with Roxas` nipples again. Roxas began to squirm a bit. Axel pushed him down, forcing it all in. "Gah..."

"Ah!~" Roxas moaned and shouted. Axel started giving it to him with no mercy. Roxas whimpered and groaned. Axel squeezed his shaft while stroking. Roxas whimpered again.

"I-I'm gonna.." Axel said before Roxas came. At that moment, Axel came as well.

* * *

**Please review! It's not meant to be taken seriously people, this is like...crack! :D **


End file.
